Painful Love
by LovelyInsideAndOut
Summary: Amu has been bullied and abused. She cuts away the pain. Ikuto, a beyond mysterious boy who is also bullied, comes to her school. He was hiding something, something important and deadly. Amu is now sent on a wild chase to figure out this crazy mystery.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"Worthless piece of trash."

_The words hurt._

"No one loves you."

_But they were true._

"You stupid bitch."

_All of it._

Amu glanced at the shiny razor with a look of pain. Her whole life was filled with pain and misery. Her parents treated her like crap, people at school bullied her, and everyone seemed to hate her. She slowly picked it up, bringing it to her pale arm. She felt lifeless, unwanted.

She had tried countless times to murder herself, but she was a coward. She could only bring herself to cut only. She gently grazed the sharp end on her wrist, cutting a straight line through her skin. Letting the pain free her. The blood seeped through the wound. The red liquid was dotting the carpet below her. Her tears were joining them.

"Amu, get ready for school!" her mother shouted from downstairs angrily.

She quickly unzipped her backpack and threw the metal object inside. She staggered to the bathroom, staring at her ugly reflection. Her abnormal pink hair was beyond messy, and her ugly yellow eyes were red from tears. She sobbed heavily.

"I'm so ugly," she muttered, pulling her fist back. "No one loves me." She punched the mirror with all her strength. The small shards broke, stabbing her knuckles. More blood spilled. She slowly smiled cruelly, now she didn't have to see her reflection. The sharp smell filled the room. She stared blankly at the broken mirror.

"Damn it," Amu cursed, staring at her injured fist.

"Amu, hurry up, damn it!" her mother shouted once more. The pink-haired girl flinched in fear. Amu quickly threw on a thin long sleeved black shirt with red stripes and long black jeans. She pulled her messy hair into a ponytail as quickly as she can, not combing it. Amu quickly wrapped her fist with a thick white cloth and threw her backpack over her shoulder and ran out of the room.

"You stupid bitch!" Midori shrieked, slapping her across the face. "You're late for school!" Amu whimpered quietly, her cheek changing to the color of purple.

"More lies to tell," Amu thought, glaring at Midori. She placed her shoes on and ran outside. She had enough of her so called "mother". She was sick of it, sick of everything. Amu walked to school, her cheek was stinging. She felt as though her life was empty. Everyday the same events were happening over and over again. It felt as though she was in a movie, a never-ending movie.

She reached school grounds only to be insulted.

"Stupid whore, looks like she got what she deserved," a girl laughed, pointing at her cheek.

"Who would want to rape that?" Everyone laughed at that joke. Amu held her tears bravely. On the outside, she looked like she was ignoring them, not caring. But on the inside, each one of their insults cut a deep wound in her heart, she was slowly breaking down, will anyone save her?

The insults continued as usual, what surprised her was it suddenly stopped. She turned around to see everyone staring at a boy with beautiful midnight blue hair and shining sapphire eyes.

"Look at his blue hair," one boy howled, laughing.

"Its another freak," another girl giggled.

Amu didn't understand why they were insulting him. He looked beautiful. He was wearing a long sleeved black shirt with midnight blue lines on the collar and long tight black pants. He had a small cross in the middle of his thin collar. His expression told everyone he was bored. Amu looked closely at his deep sapphire eyes. She saw boredom, but deep down in his eyes, she saw pain.

"You can join the other freak over there," a blonde boy smirked, pointing at none other than the pink-haired girl. He shook his head and walked into the building without another word.

For some reason, his mysterious attitude made Amu attracted to him. She was in a daze, staring at the dark gray sky. The bell rang, snapping her from her trance. Amu walked in, ignoring everything everyone was saying to her. After what seemed like three hours, she reached the classroom.

Amu turned the knob and walked in, staring at her seat. She walked to it and sat down. She sat next to the window, staring outside. Her hand held her chin and cheek.

She heard laughter about the T.V. show that was on last night, other people were teasing others about their relationships; others were planning on what they were going to do on Friday night.

"Why couldn't I be one of them," Amu thought, the tears threatening to fall. Nikaidou-sensei tapped his ruler on his desk.

"Everyone, may I please have your attention," he declared loudly. "We have a new student." Nikaidou pointed at the boy I saw before school.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto," the boy greeted quietly. Nikaidou-sensei nodded his head.

"You are going to be sitting by Hinamori Amu," Sensei said, pointing at the empty desk next to Amu. Ikuto glanced at Amu, shook his head, and walked to the desk. He took a seat, not giving Amu a second glance.

"Hinamori-san, you are going to be Ikuto's guide," Nikaidou-sensei said, smiling. Amu knew he was trying to make her friends with Ikuto. Nikaidou-sensei was the only one who knew her secret. How? He caught her cutting half of a year ago. After that, she told him everything.

"Okay, Nikaidou-sensei," she replied, nodding her head. Amu sighed and glanced at the handsome boy next to her.

"Tsukiyomi Ikuto, I will solve your mystery," Amu thought silently, writing notes for class. "I will see the real emotion behind that mask of yours." Amu clutched her pencil tighter.

"I will."

**A/N: **That's the first time I wrote a story like this. I hope it wasn't too bad. Please give me your honest opinion. Thanks for reading.

**Read and Review, my Lovelies! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"You will what, Hinamori-san?" Nikaidou-sensei asked, staring directly at her. Amu immediately felt her cheeks warm up as everyone stared at her.

"N-nothing," she stuttered, looking the other way.

"Crap, did I just say that out loud?" Amu thought, her blush turning darker. She let out a sigh. Everyone was still staring at her; some were giggling. She felt her mask come back on. Oh how she hated her mask, but it kept her from being insulted at times.

"What are you looking at?" she asked with a cool expression.

"A freak," a brown-haired girl replied, grinning. Amu rolled her eyes.

"That's oh so new," Amu spat firmly. Amu glared at her intensely. She returned it. She was about to retort when a blonde boy with ruby eyes stopped him.

"That's enough, Saaya," he commanded, staring at the girl.

"But Tadase-kun!" Saaya whined, failing at trying to be cute.

"Saaya, please stop," he said in a princely voice.

"Fine, only because you told me to," Saaya babbled, turning away. She shot Amu a nasty look before stomping off to her followers.

"You must be Hinamori Amu," Tadase chattered on, smiling at Amu sweetly. She nodded her head, a bit dazzled by his smile.

"I'm Hotori Tadase, nice to meet you." Amu heard rumors quickly spreading.

"Oh my gosh, why's Tadase-kun talking to her?" a girl whispered from behind them.

"Maybe because it's her pink hair," a boy replied, shaking his head.

"Yeah, that must be it!" the girl exclaimed, a triumphant grin on her face.

"I have to take care of some business," Amu smiled sweetly. "I'll talk to you after class." Tadase nodded with another of one his dazzling smiles before taking his seat. Amu made sure he wasn't looking and turned around to face the girl.

"You know I'm right in front of you, and I have a fist that can break your nose," Amu threatened wickedly. The girl shivered, but kept her position.

"Like you would do that," she giggled obnoxiously.

"Try me," Amu replied loudly, raising her fist. Her fist was about to make contact with the girl's face when Nikaidou-sensei cleared his throat.

"Shall we get back to class?" he questioned, eyeing Amu carefully. She let out a low growl and pulled the girl's collar so that she was close to her.

"You got lucky," Amu murmured into her ear. "Next time, maybe not so lucky." She pushed the frightened girl back and turned back in her seat.

"Today we will experiment on chemicals," Nikaidou-sensei announced, smiling. Everyone cheered excitedly. Amu let out a small groan and glanced at Ikuto. He didn't really seem to like the idea either.

"Your partner will be the person to your left," he carried on, smiling at Amu. She sent a deadly glare back. He didn't seem to be affected because he continued to talk about safety precautions and stuff like that.

Ikuto looked sleepy; Amu swore he was taking a nap. His beautiful deep blue eyes were closed, and he looked quite adorable. He opened an eye, revealing the beautiful midnight color.

"Why are you staring at me?" he asked, rubbing his eyes.

"N-no reason," Amu stuttered, another blush present on her cheeks.

"Real smooth, Amu," she thought, mentally slapping herself.

"Whatever," he replied, closing his eyes again, "just don't wake me up again, you stalker."

"Me, a stalker?" Amu babbled, glaring at him heavily.

"Yep," he muttered, falling asleep again.

"Stop falling asleep when the teacher is talking!" Amu whisper yelled quietly.

"Don't tell me what to do," Ikuto replied, sending a lazy stare her way. Now that she noticed, Ikuto had dark circles under his eyes and was swaying back and forth.

"Did you get the right amount of sleep?" Amu asked, worried. He looked like he was about to faint any minute. He suddenly fell on his left, where Amu was. She quickly caught him and pushed him back on his seat.

"Ikuto, you need to go to the nurse, now!" Amu nagged, pulling on his shirt.

"No… If I do he'll come," Ikuto whispered, his eyes closing.

"Who will come?" Amu questioned, holding him tighter.

"He will come," Ikuto repeated, his eyes closed. He fell out of his seat, onto the floor. Amu couldn't catch him this time.

"Sensei, there's something wrong with Ikuto!" Amu shouted frantically. Nikaidou-sensei stared at the boy on the ground with a shocked expression. The young boy looked so fragile now.

"Hinamori-san, bring him to the nurse now," Nikaidou-sensei said loudly. Amu nodded and grabbed Ikuto's arm.

"Hoshina-san, help her," he ordered strictly. Utau quickly nodded and ran to the unconscious boy. She held his other arm. They ran out of the room to the nurse's.

"He fainted during class," Amu squeaked, gently placing him on the white bed along with Utau.

"Oh, let's see," the nurse murmured, examining Ikuto closely. She took a thermometer and took his temperature.

"Oh my, 103 degrees," the nurse muttered, taking the thermometer out. "He has a high fever." Utau and Amu nodded their heads silently.

"I advise him to stay in bed for a couple of days," the nurse continued, sighing. "It looks like he didn't get sleep for a couple of days."

"Okay," Utau murmured, "I'll take him home." Amu was a little surprised by her bold words.

"May I ask why?" Amu asked; a little feeling was boiling inside of her. Utau stared at her blankly before a mischievous smirk came to her lips.

"And why are you asking; do you want to take him home?"

"N-no, of course not; I'm just curious." Amu stared at Utau's features. She was way too beautiful and graceful. Utau had beautiful long blond hair, magnificent amethyst orbs, a perfect shade of peach for her skin, and a tall slim body. She could be a model if she wanted to.

"What's your relationship with Ikuto?" the rosette questioned impatiently. Utau grinned at Amu brightly. Utau slowly stooped down and kissed Ikuto on the cheek.

"Does that answer your question?" Utau replied, smiling. Amu felt angry and wanted to slap the blonde for kissing Ikuto.

"So you're his girlfriend?" Amu spat out the words as if it were venom. Utau stared at her with a funny expression. She suddenly started laughing. Amu felt embarrassed because she didn't know why Utau was laughing. The blonde fell to the floor, clutching her stomach, tears coming out of her eyes.

"What's so funny?" Amu stammered angrily. Utau stared at her, wiping a tear from her eye. She gracefully stood up and smiled brightly at Amu. She was at least three inches taller than her.

"He's my brother," she giggled. Amu was shocked. The pretty girl was related to someone known as a freak.

"Oh… Utau, is it?" Amu continued, staring at her with a hard expression. "You're brother has been bullied since he's been here."

Utau stared at her with a hurt expression.

"I know, but I can't do anything about it," she whispered silently, her bangs covering her eyes, "or he will punish us."

"Who's he?" Amu asked, frustrated. Utau shook her head violently.

"I can't tell you," she replied quietly. Amu knew she was hiding something, but she didn't push on the topic any further.

"So how's it like being Ikuto's sister?" Amu questioned, changing the subject.

"Just like any other sister of a big brother," Utau replied nervously. Amu narrowed her eyes. Utau was acting suspicious. Amu was about to ask Utau something when a deep groan was heard. They turned around to stare at the boy on the bed.

"Looks like he's waking up," Utau stated blandly, "I should be taking him home." Amu nodded her head like a bobble head. Utau began pulling on Ikuto's arm. She grunted quietly.

"Amu, can you help me?" she asked sheepishly. Amu giggled and walked over to the other side of Ikuto. She grabbed his arm and dragged him with Utau to the parking lot.

"This is where you can stop," Utau said, patting the top of a shiny black Porsche. Amu gawked at the black beauty in front of her.

"This is your car?" Amu blurted out. She immediately covered her mouth, dropping Ikuto on the concrete. Another groan escaped his lips.

"Oops!" she rambled, grabbing Ikuto's arm again. She was making a complete fool of herself. Utau laughed and nodded her head. Utau used all of her strength and threw Ikuto in the backseats.

"Isn't that a little too harsh?" Amu asked nervously. She was clearly worried for Ikuto's safety. Utau shook her head and climbed into the front seat.

Utau suddenly looked like she had an idea and took a pen and a small piece of paper before scribbling something on it. The blonde smiled warmly.

"Thanks again," she said happily, "here's my phone number." She handed Amu the piece of paper. Amu shakily took the piece of paper, shocked. Hoshina Utau, the beautiful and popular girl, was giving her phone number to Hinamori Amu, the bullied and ugly girl.

"T-thanks," Amu murmured, still in a trance.

"You're pretty cool," Utau continued kindly. "Let's hang out sometime."

"Sure," Amu immediately replied brightly.

"See you later," Utau said, waving a hand at Amu. She backed out of the parking lot. Amu was frantically waving her arm back, smiling.

She finally had a friend, perhaps a best friend.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Quick A/N: Sorry for major lateness! ._. Hope you guys can forgive me.

Amu lied on her bed, waiting for a certain friend to text her back. Amu smiled vibrantly. She finally had a friend. She deeply sighed and rolled on her back, hugging a pink plushie. Her bed felt warm and welcoming for once.

Others would've thought her room would be black and have emo stuff and such, but her room was the exact opposite. The color of her room was a pretty rose pink. Cute little bears were located on shelves on the walls. A neat white desk was to her right. Her bed was a soft pink with roses threaded into the blankets. A small drawer was right next to her desk, consisting of her phone and a small lamp. A small TV attached to the wall in front of her.

She started to space out, thinking about a blue haired boy. For some reason, she felt worried about him even though she knew pretty much nothing about him. But she just couldn't take him off her mind. His velvety soft looking blue hair and deep sapphire eyes always capturing her attention. He was just plain gorgeous.

A small beep interrupted her thoughts.

_Utau_

_I'm about to go shopping, want to come? :D_

Amu stared at the text; her eyes wide open. This had to be a dream, right? She read the text over and over again before the biggest smile came upon her pink lips.

_Amu_

_Sure! :)_

The excited girl had to keep herself from shrieking in joy. She waited for Utau's reply, jumping around the place.

_Utau_

_Kay, pick you up in 15 minutes! _

Amu just lost it then. She almost about screamed if she didn't stuff a pillow in her face. Her scream was muffled as she rolled in her bed.

Then she realized something, what was she going to wear? Almost immediately, she jumped up and rummaged through her closet. She didn't want to be embarrassed by her only friend. Clothing flew out of the closet as she tried to find the perfect outfit.

She finally found it and stepped into the bathroom with the bundle of clothes. She quickly changed and struck a pose at the mirror. She laughed a laugh she hadn't laughed in years. She felt… happy for once. She tied up her hair into a fashionable cute ponytail and walked out.

She wore a white and black striped shirt with a cute black cardigan and black jeans and headed out. She threw her small black purse over her shoulder filled with the essentials: her phone, some money, and her earphones.

Amu silently sneaked out, not wanting to be bombarded with questions from her mother. She quietly leaned against the house when she was out, waiting.

A grin sneaked on her face as she thought about Utau. She loved the way how her name came out of her mouth easily and happily. Her only friend is beautiful, gorgeous. She was also kind and generous.

What did I do to get her as a friend? Amu thought.

A loud honking interrupted her thoughts. She looked up to see Utau motioning at her with the black beauty.

"Come on!" she whined impatiently.

Amu rolled her eyes and hid a smile. She walked to Utau's car slowly just to annoy the blonde. Utau sent a frustrated glare towards Amu and muttered inappropriate words under her breath. Amu laughed and walked normal pace and tried to open the door to the front seat.

It was locked.

Utau smirked as she watched the rosette try to open the door. Her amethyst eyes glinted in amusement.

"Utau!" Amu huffed, crossing her arms around her chest.

"What?" Utau asked innocently. "Is there something wrong?"

Utau took a lock of her hair and twirled it like a little girl. An innocent look plastered on her face.

"I can't open the door."

"Sucks for you."

Amu glared at Utau, who snickered in reply. Utau mindlessly twirled her hair as she watched Amu bang the windows.

"Utau," Amu growled.

Utau looked up and saw Amu giving her a death glare.

"Fine, fine," Utau sighed.

She clicked the button and all of the doors unlocked. Amu quickly jumped in before Utau can lock her out again.

"I hate you," Amu stated blankly.

"Love you too," Utau smiled teasingly. From the back seat, a long male yawn erupted. Amu furrowed her eyebrows in confusion as Utau rolled her eyes. Both of them looked behind them with loud sighs.

"Ikuto, why are you in my car?"


End file.
